World of Chances
by krystaleire
Summary: Chapter 4 updated! Usai Festival Olahraga, Momo malah mengalami masa-masa suram di SMA! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa? Ruki x Hitsu x Hina -bad summary-
1. Prolog

**World of Chances**

_~Prologue~_

(Prolog ini bisa di-skip langsung ke chpt. 1)

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**World of Chances**

is a title of Demi Lovato's song

.

**warning**:pairing Hitsu x Hina, AU, OOC

.

.

.

Orang bilang masa-masa SMA akan menjadi masa yang menyenangkan. Tapi bagiku, masa SMA adalah kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku. Semua bermula sejak aku masuk SMA Karakura 3 bulan yang lalu...

* * *

Perkenalkan. Aku Momo Hinamori—gadis bungsu keluarga Hinamori, pemilik salah satu butik ternama di Kota Karakura. Ibuku-lah yang mendesain baju-baju keluaran butik keluargaku—Moonshine Boutique. Ayahku? Aku tidak tahu ia di mana. Ibu dan kakak-kakakku selalu bilang, ayah sudah tiada. Tapi ayah meninggalkan harta berlimpah untuk keluarganya. Pekerjaan Ibu juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kami.

Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan serangga yang berdengung—mereka benar-benar mengganggu. Aku juga benci orang yang cengeng.

Aku suka makanan manis, baju-baju manis dan.. lelaki. Ya, lelaki. Kau tahu, bahkan seluruh jari di tanganmu takkan bisa kau gunakan untuk menghitung jumlah keseluruhan mantan yang kupunya. Aku tak akan menyebutkan jumlahnya padamu, tapi jangan anggap aku perempuan murahan. Aku punya banyak 'mantan' karena aku mencari lelaki yang tepat untuk hidupku nanti.

.

.

Hari itu tepat 30 hari aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Aku masuk kelas 1-1. Di sana, aku berteman dengan Orihime Inoue—gadis berambut oranye dengan tubuh yang aduhai. Ia ramah sekali pada semua orang. Aku senang berteman dengannya.

Pagi itu, supirku lama sekali datang menjemputku. Alhasil, aku tiba di depan gerbang sekolah saat jam-ku menunjukkan bahwa bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu. Kalau menurutmu 2 menit itu tidak apa-apanya, bagiku itu benar-benar ada apa-apanya. Aku berhasil mendapat medali 'Murid Tepat Waktu' di SMP-ku dulu, dan aku ingin mempertahankannya—dengan cara tidak pernah telat sekalipun selama 3 tahun masa sekolah.

Aku menutup pintu mobil di belakangku dengan cepat dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah di depan mata. Aku tidak mau berlari, nanti aku keringatan dan seragamku basah—sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Pak, izinkan saya masuk," ujarku kepada penjaga gerbang sekolah yang sedang memutar kunci gerbang—berniat menguncinya.

"Maaf Nak, tapi kau terlambat dan sebaiknya kau masuk melalui gerbang timur. Keterlambatanmu akan dicatat guru piket di sana."

Apa katanya? Belum sempat aku memberikan reaksi, penjaga sekolah itu sudah menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pintu gerbang di hadapanku—siapa tahu penjaga itu hanya berpura-pura menguncinya. Aku menghentikan perbuatanku saat seorang lelaki—yang juga siswa SMA Karakura—berambut putih jabrik melenggang santai melewatiku. Apa-apaan dia itu? Kenapa santai sekali? Apa dia sudah biasa telat?

"M-maaf!" ujarku padanya.

"Hm?" lelaki itu menoleh dan menatapku seksama, "siapa?"

"Ano, apakah kita harus melalui gerbang timur yang disebutkan penjaga sekolah di mana guru piket menunggu? Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatasi keterlambatan kita?" tanyaku cepat. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia orang yang tepat untuk kutanyai.

"Hh..." lelaki di hadapanku menghela nafas sambil menggeliat sedikit. "Kau murid kelas 1 ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu, memangnya dia bukan murid kelas 1?

"Pantas saja.. Ini pasti keterlambatanmu yang pertama?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. "Apa kau punya cara untuk mengatasi ini?"

"'Kita'? 'Kau'? Kau ini benar-benar, deh. Sopanlah sedikit pada _senpai_-mu."

"Eeh?_ Senpai_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, jangan lagi..." Lelaki di hadapanku menunduk seperti tidak punya harapan lagi. Berlebihan sekali dia. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini murid kelas 3. Meski tubuhku seperti ini, tapi aku ketua murid kelas 3-4."

"Oh? Ma-maafkan aku, _senpai_!" Aku segera menundukkan badanku. Aduh, ternyata memang tidak bisa ya, seseorang menilai buku dari sampulnya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, karena kau manis, akan kutunjukkan jalan lain selain gerbang timur tempat Kensei-sensei menunggu. Kemari."

Tanpa ragu, aku mengikuti '_senpai_ cilik' yang bergerak dengan cepat di hadapanku itu. Aku mengamati penampilannya. Kemeja putihnya ia tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana panjang. Jas-nya pun tidak ia kancingkan. Orang yang berpenampilan seperti ini dan sepertinya sudah biasa telat adalah seorang ketua murid? Tidak kusangka.

"Lewat sini," katanya memberi petunjuk. Aku mengikutinya dan kami tiba di sebuah halaman rerumputan yang tertutup pagar yang cukup tinggi.

_Senpai _cilik itu mulai menapaki teralis pagar itu dengan lincah dan dengan cepat mencapai titik tertinggi pagar itu. Kemudian, dengan satu lompatan, ia sudah berada di sisi dalam sekolah.

Ia berjalan meninggalkanku sambil membawa tas sekolah di punggungnya. Eh? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? Aku 'kan, belum pernah memanjat pohon atau pagar seperti dia. Lagipula, memanjat itu termasuk salah satu hal yang tidak feminin.

"T-tunggu!" teriakku. Tapi orang yang kupanggil mengabaikanku. Jadi, aku harus berusaha sendiri. Aku akan memanjat pagar untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Aku mulai menapaki teralis seperti yang _senpai _cilik itu lakukan tadi. Tapi aku lupa satu hal, aku takut ketinggian. Aku berpegang erat pada ujung pagar, bersiap untuk melompat meski lututku gemetaran. Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap seseorang menyelamatkanku saat aku tiba di atas tanah.

.

.

Aku tidak mendengar suara tubuhku mencapai tanah.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat sosok berambut putih itu. Oh, aku berada dalam dekapan si _senpai _cilik! Aku cepat-cepat melepasan diri dari dekapannya dan berdiri gugup di hadapan _senpai_ cilik itu.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, _senpai_! Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu," ujarku.

_Senpai _di depanku menatapku dengan tatapan tajam—tampaknya tatapannya memang seperti itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? M-Momo Hinamori."

"Persik ya.. Hmm, aku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lain waktu."

.

Pada akhirnya, aku telat 7 menit. Rupanya pagar itu terhubung dengan halaman belakang sekolah yang dekat dengan kelasku. Aku tiba di kelas 1-1 dan beralasan bahwa tadi aku sempat dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk urusan tugas—setelah memandangi _senpai_ bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya menghilang dari pandanganku...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yosh, ini ff keduaku~ :3 Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Emang sih yang pertama belum kelar, tapi entah kenapa lagi pengen ngetik cerita ini..

Yang paling susah adalah nentuin judulnya, karena sebenarnya ini bukan cerita cinta tapi tentang... (baca aja chapt. selanjutnya:p) terus bingung juga ini mau jadi chapter satu atau gimana—rasanya terlalu pendek untuk jadi chapter, tapi akhirnya coba dibikin prolog.

*Apa yang seperti ini bisa dinamakan prolog?* ._.


	2. Chapter 1

**World of Chances**

Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**World of Chances**

is Demi Lovato's song

.

**warning**:pairing Hitsu x Hina, AU, OOC

don't like, don't read

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan di koridor ketika seseorang memanggilku dari ruang guru. Itu Kensei-sensei.

"A, Hinamori, bisa kau kemari sebentar?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja bisa, aneh sekali pertanyaannya. Aku mengikuti beliau memasuki ruang guru dan berhenti di sebuah meja yang sangat rapi dibanding meja sebelahnya. Meja itu milik Kensei-sensei.

"Ini lembaran fotokopian untuk tugas kelas 3-4. Tapi, nanti aku tidak masuk ke kelas mereka karena ada urusan. Bisa tolong kau bawakan ke kelas 3-4?"

Aku mengangguk pelan saat menerima lembaran fotokopian itu. Kupikir, semua siswa yang diperintah gurunya tidak akan menolak bukan?

Setelah mengucapkan salam, aku keluar dari ruang guru dan menuju kelas 3-4. Kelas itu berada dalam lintasanku menuju kelasku sendiri, kelas 1-1.

Nah, papan nama kelasnya sudah terlihat di depan. Aku melangkah lebih cepat—hendak menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Permisi...," ujarku, lalu memasuki ruangan _senpai_ di hadapanku.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang _senpai_ bermata ungu dan berambut hitam sebahu. Hei, dia bahkan lebih pendek daripadaku! Apa para _senpai_ di sini tinggi badannya meragukan semua ya? Hmmm...

"Saya hendak mengantarkan lembar fotokopian dari Kensei-sensei. Beliau tidak bisa masuk kelas nanti, ada urusan," jawabku santai.

"Oh, ya... Terimakasih ya," _senpai_ di hadapanku menerima lembaran-lembaran itu, dan mengumumkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan ke depan kelas. Tampak bahwa penghuni kelas 3-4 sangat bahagia karena tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran Kensei-sensei.

"Baiklah, saya permisi.."

Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku ke depan pintu ketika terdengar suara teriakan para gadis yang—mm.. berlebihan. Dari arah barat, Hitsugaya _senpai_ berjalan—dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya—ke arahku, diikuti gadis-gadis yang sepertinya merupakan _fans_nya.

Ia berhenti di hadapanku, dan menatapku tajam. "Kau..," katanya. "Gadis yang waktu itu kan? Kita bertemu lagi rupanya." Hitsugaya _senpai_ tersenyum dan... mengecup pipiku! Lalu, dengan santainya—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia langsung masuk ke kelasnya—kelas 3-4—dan mengabaikan para fansnya. Sementara aku hanya terdiam di depan kelasnya, menutupi wajahku yang mulai memerah dan berlari meninggalkan koridor kelas 3 itu.

.

_Beberapa hari yang lalu..._

"Momo-chan!" panggil Inoue Orihime—teman dekatku di kelas 1-1—seraya menghampiriku yang sedang menurunkan bangku. "Kau tahu, ternyata _senpai_ yang menolongmu itu adalah salah satu idola di sekolah kita!"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku setengah terkejut.

"Iya. Ada 3 _senpai_ di kelas 3 yang menjadi idola Karakura High School. Yang pertama Kurosaki _senpai_, lalu Kuchiki _senpai_, dan Hitsugaya _senpai_. Saat berjalan bersama, aura mereka benar-benar berbeda. Kurosaki _senpai_ sering keluar-masuk ruang BK, dia terlibat banyak masalah dan sering mempermainkan wanita. Lalu, Kuchiki _senpai _merupakan siswa teladan yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari para gadis yang menyukai Hitsugaya _senpai_ diantara mereka bertiga! Hitsugaya _senpai_ dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, santai, tapi tegas dan selalu mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan baik."

Santai? Terlalu santai, malah—menurutku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat _senpai_ yang bernama Kurosaki dan Kuchiki di sekolahku ini. Apa mereka juga mungil seperti Hitsugaya _senpai_? Kata Inoue, Kuchiki _senpai_ tampil di hadapan para junior saat upacara pembukaan. Tapi, aku berada di UKS saat itu—karena terlalu tegang menghadapi hari pertamaku di sekolah baru—sehingga aku tidak bisa mengikuti upacara pembukaan.

"Darimana kau mendapat info soal mereka?"

"Ah, kau ini seperti tidak mengenal Inoue Orihime saja," ujar Inoue sambil menyibakkan rambutnya dan memasang wajah penuh kebanggan, "Aku kan suka mencari tahu gosip di sekolah."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataannya. Aku salah seorang fans Hitsugaya _senpai_? Hh, jangan bercanda.

.

.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi oleh kecupan Hitsugaya _senpai_ di pipiku. Sepanjang langkah kakiku menelusuri koridor, bisa kurasakan tatapan tidak suka dari para gadis yang awalnya mengerubungi _senpai_. Apa mereka membenciku? Ah, sudahlah, aku malas memikirkannya.

Aku kembali ke kelasku dan menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Inoue yang menanggapinya dengan sangat bersemangat. Benar-benar gadis yang kelewat ceria. Meski begitu, dia adalah teman baik yang menyenangkan.

.

Pulang sekolah. Aku menunggu mobil yang akan menjemputku di depan gerbang sekolah. Apa Yukio—supir keluargaku—lupa akan jam pulangku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Menjemputku adalah rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Aku masih sibuk meikirkan alasan keterlambatan Yukio saat _mereka _mendatangiku. _Mereka _itu terdiri 2 orang. Oh, aku mengenali salah satunya. Dia adalah gadis berambut hitam dengan mata violet—yang tadi menyambutku di kelasnya. Gadis yang lain memiliki mata hijau dan tatapan dingin, rambut hitam keunguannya terjalin di belakang.

Aku mengucap salam dan membungkuk di hadapan kedua _senpai_ itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu sopan begitu," tukas _senpai_ yang bermata ungu. "Kau.. tadi Toushiro menciummu?" tanyanya cepat.

Toushiro? Oh, Hitsugaya _senpai _ya?

"Ngg.. i-iya..," jawabku pelan. "T-tapi bukan aku yang memintanya! _Senpai_ melakukan hal itu secara tiba-tiba, dan aku tidak bisa menghindar! Maafkan aku!" ujarku cepat.

_Senpai _bermata ungu itu menatapku agak lama, lalu kemudian memiringkan lehernya sambil tersenyum. "Yaah, bocah sepertimu tampaknya tak mungkin merebutnya dariku. Maafkan aku ya, kalau aku membuatmu takut."

"A-ahaha, t-tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," balasku sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan dia yang salah," _senpai_ yang satu lagi ikut bicara. "Toushiro-_mu_ itu memang playboy kan, Rukia."

"Jaga mulutmu, Nemu," tukas _senpai _yang bernama Rukia.

_Senpai _bernama Nemu hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mencibir menanggapi perkataan temannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan pacarku. Dia memang agak seenaknya," kata Rukia _senpai_ lagi. Dia tampak cantik saat tertawa kecil seperti itu. Wajar bila Hitsu _senpai_ menjadi pacarnya.

Tepat saat itu, mobil jemputanku tiba. Aku pamit pada kedua _senpai_ itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil—memikirkan kejadian yang kualami hari ini.

.

.

Hari ini Inoue tidak masuk, ia terserang demam. Memang, akhir-akhir ini para siswa di sekolahku terserang demam secara bergantian—karena itu, sekolah jadi agak sepi. Bahkan di kelasku, hari ini ada 5 orang siswa yang tidak masuk. Hmmm, semoga saja aku tidak ikut terserang demam.

Karena Inoue tidak ada, saat istirahat makan siang, aku memutuskan untuk ke atap sendiri. Biasanya sih, aku dan Inoue makan di kelas atau di bangku taman. Atau bangku yang menghadap ke lapangan. Atau di bangku dekat lapangan sepak bola. Yaah, memang banyak lokasi makan siang yang biasa kami datangi.

Aku membuka pintu atap dan membiarkan angin sejuk menerpaku. Kebetulan, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Aku suka itu. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak begitu suka keramaian? Nah, nah, barusan aku bilang. Ya, aku menyukai suasana yang sepi, tentram dan damai.

Aku duduk di salah satu ujung dinding atap yang dibatasi oleh pagar berteralis, menghadap ke arah pintu atap—sekedar mengawasi siapa yang kira-kira akan naik ke atap untuk makan siang di atap.

Aku baru saja menelan gigitan _sandwich_-ku yang kedua, saat terdengar suara yang kukenal, "Kau tidak menawariku, heh?"

Aku langsung celingukan mencari arah sumber suara. Dia itu...

"Kau lihat ke mana, sih? Aku di sini," kata suara itu lagi. Aku menoleh ke kananku, dan melihat wajah Hitsugaya _senpai_ yang jahil itu di atasku. Ya, di sebelah kananku ada bagian atap yang lebih tinggi. Untuk mencapainya, seseorang tinggal menaiki tangga yang ada di samping bagian dinding yang tinggi itu.

"Eh, kau mau?" Aku mengacungkan _sandwich_-ku padanya dan dia hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau kau tidak konsentrasi nanti karena makan siangmu kurang. Lagipula, aku punya makan siangku sendiri," balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia mendatangimu ya?"

"Eh, i-iya, tapi Rukia-_senpai_ tidak berbuat apa-apa kok.. hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"...berkenalan. Ya, dia berkenalan denganku. Dia itu cantik ya..." ujarku tanpa sadar, dengan mata menerawang.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir seleraku rendah, heh?" tukas Hitsugaya _senpai_.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Setelah itu, _senpai_ maupun aku sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Saat _sandwich_-ku hanya tinggal bungkusnya, aku turun dari atap bersama Hitsugaya-_senpai_—sebenarnya aku turun duluan, tapi kemudian Hitsu-_senpai _melompat dari tempatnya dan mengikuti di belakangku. Saat kami hendak memisahkan diri di ujung tangga karena jalur kelas kami yang berbeda, kami berpapasan dengan _senpai_ yang waktu itu menegurku. Nemu-_senpai_.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali kalian bersama.. Kalian ini dari mana?"

"E-eh, dari..." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku gugup menjawab pertanyaannya padahal aku ini tipe orang yang tak begitu mempedulikan perkataan orang lain, aku ini orang yang 'dingin'.

"Atap. Kami makan siang bersama," potong Hitsugaya-_senpai_ sambil berlalu meninggalkanku dan Nemu-_senpai_. Eh?! Kenapa Hitsugaya-_senpai_ terang-terangan seperti itu, sih?!

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kata-katanya? Memang kami makan siang di atap. Berdua. Ya, bersama. Lalu kenapa memangnya? Kenapa aku tidak mau Nemu-_senpai_ tahu?

_Senpai_ di hapanku melipat tangannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum sinis, "Hmm..," gumamnya, "menarik. Kau gadis yang berani, Momo Hinamori." Detik berikutnya, Nemu-_senpai_ meninggalkanku sendiri di koridor itu.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Waktu bikin cerita ini tuh, cuma punya 'inti ceritanya' pokoknya ceritanya harus 'begitu'.. Tapi saya sama sekali ga punya gambaran awalnya, makanya openingnya jelek begini-_- Maaf karena mengecewakan ya. Di sini belum ada konflik sm sekali hiiih ga rame-_-

Anyway, thanks for the review: Kak **Ruki Yagami** yang ganti nama jadi **Hepta Py **yaa , **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**dan **Izumi zai3 **:D


	3. Chapter 2

**World of Chances**

Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**World of Chances**

is Demi Lovato's song

.

**warning**:pairing Hitsu x Hina, AU, OOC.

.

* * *

Masa-masa SMA-ku begitu cepat berlalu. Sebentar lagi akan ada pekan ujian di sekolahku. Sudah dua akhir minggu yang kuhabiskan dengan mengurung diri di kamar—mengerjakan soal-soal yang membuat pusing kepalaku.

Kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang anak yang rajin? Tidak juga. Ini semua kulakukan karena ibu melarangku pergi keluar menjelang pekan ujian. Ia ingin aku—Momo Hinamori—putri bungsu keluarga Hinamori, mendapat peringkat yang baik dalam pekan ujian SMA terfavorit di Kota Karakura ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, semenjak kejadian di atap sekolah itu, aku tak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Hitsugaya-_senpai_. Menyapa pun tidak. Setelah kejadian dengan Nemu-_senpai_ itu, aku sadar, bahwa ada perasaan suka yang tumbuh dalam hatiku terhadapnya, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi. Aku tak mau mengganggu hubungannya dengan gadis beriris violet itu. Aku juga malas menerima tatapan dingin nan sinis milik Nemu-_senpai_.

Meski kubilang mantan yang kupunya tak bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari tanganmu, tapi ini sudah cukup lama aku tidak berstatus pacaran sejak putus dari pacarku yang terakhir kali. Ya, sudah… Mm… 4 bulan. Itu waktu yang lama bagiku, mengingat bahwa di SMP, orang-orang selalu melihat sosokku yang dengan mesranya berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang lelaki.

Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya, aku jadi tidak fokus pada buku tebal yang berisi penuh angka dan simbol di hadapanku. Ya, aku sedang bergulat denga soal persamaan kuadrat ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Belum aku mempersilakan 'tamuku' masuk, pintu kamarku sudah terbuka lebar. Aku memutar kursi belajarku, menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Momo, Ibu membuatkanmu pudding," kata gadis bermata amber yang masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil membawa sepiring kecil pudding yang seakan memanggilku untuk segera menyantapnya. "Rasa coklat-vanila dengan fla, favoritmu. Nah, selamat belajar. Kalau masih kurang, masih tersedia beberapa piring di meja makan," kata gadis itu lagi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Nah, yang tadi itu kakakku, Senna Hinamori. 2 tahun yang lalu, dia lulus dari sekolah yang sama dengan sekolahku saat ini. Saat ini, kakak perempuanku itu sedang menikmati masa-masanya dalam jurusan teknik.

Berbeda denganku yang cuek—dan yah, dingin—Senna adalah sosok yang periang. Dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi ungu setelah memutuskan bahwa ungu adalah warna favoritnya. Terkadang, aku sendiri tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Satu-satunya persamaan antara aku dan Senna ialah, kami sama-sama keras kepala.

.

.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali ya," ujar Inoue sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terselimuti sarung tangan meah mudanya. Kami baru saja bertemu di depan sekolah dan saat ini sedang berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas. Walau dibilang 'tak sengaja bertemu', dari posisi dan gelagatnya, aku yakin sekali dia sengaja menungguku di gerbang itu—meski aku tak tahu alasannya.

"Ya, cuaca yang buruk untuk mengawali pekan ujian," balasku.

"Benar. Kuharap siapapun pengawas ujian kita nanti, memperbolehkanku mengenakan sweater. Dalam cuaca seperti ini, di dalam kelas pun pasti akan terasa dingin. Apalagi dengan kedua AC di dinding kelas."

"Kau bisa minta Tatsuki untuk tidak menyalakan AC-nya, tapi tentu saja kita harus meminta persetujuan teman-teman sekelas."

Inoue mengangguk, kemudian mulai mengoceh soal acara tahunan SMA Karakura yang dimajukan waktu penyelenggaraannya. Benar-benar deh, dia ini informan sejati. Informasi yang dibawanya pun selalu memiliki asal-usul yang jelas—alias terpercaya.

Rupanya yang dimaksud Inoue dengan acara tahunan itu hanya sebuah festival olahraga. Kukira apa, ternyata hanya acara umum yang memang dirayakan setiap tahunnya.

Hah, tidak ada yang spesial dari festival olahraga. Aku tidak akan mengajukan diri sebagai peserta—seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya di SMP. Aku hanya akan menjadi seorang yang duduk di lapangan sambil memeluk kedua lututku, sembari terkadang menyorakkan dukungan penyemangat untuk tim kelasku. Kemudian usai festival olahraga, aku menghibur teman yang kalah seperlunya, atau ikut membicarakan kejadian selama festival.

Jika saat festival, pacarku menjadi salah satu pesertanya, aku memberinya dukungan, dan minuman usai bertanding. Lalu, kami akan berfoto bersama menggunakan seragam olahraga dan membawa bendera-bendera tim atau .

Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi mengingat-ingat momen seperti itu?

Tapi… Yah, itulah yang kulakukan setiap tahunnya.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan menentukan peserta yang mengikuti festival olahraga minggu depan," ujar Uryuu Ishida—ketua kelas 1-1—siang itu. Ya, akhirnya pekan ujian sekolah telah berakhir. Kami tinggal menunggu pengumuman nilai seluruh siswa ditempel di papan pengumuman di beberapa sudut sekolah yang paling sering dilalui para siswa, di ruang besar dekat tangga misalnya.

"Baiklah, dalam festival olahraga tahun ini ada 13 cabang perlombaan…" Uryuu mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kertas yang dipegangnya.

_Lomba per-tim:_

_Lomba Halang Rintang _

_Lomba Lari Estafet _

_Lomba Benteng _

_Lomba Tarik Tambang _

_Lomba Basket Putra_

_Lomba Baseball Putri_

_Pertandingan Kendo_

_._

_Lomba perorangan:_

_Lomba Lari Jarak Pendek (200m) _

_Lomba Lari Jarak Jauh (500m)_

_Lomba Lari Cosplay _

_Lomba Lari 3 kaki_

_Lomba Mencari Barang_

_Lomba Makan Roti_

_._

Itu yang tertulis di hadapanku. Aku memandangi daftar lomba itu, kemudian mencibir. Apa perlombaan-perlombaan itu tidak terlalu kekanakan untuk siswa-siswi SMA? Kenapa kendo masuk ke dalam daftar perlombaan dalam festival olahraga? Usul siapa itu? Tapi biarlah, toh aku tidak akan berpartisipasi dalam satu lomba pun—sepertinya.

"Nah, panitia Festival Olahraga Karakura memutuskan untuk membentuk 3 tim gabungan dari kelas 1, 2 dan 3. Ada tim merah, biru, dan kuning. Anggota tim ini bukan berdasarkan kelas, tapi berdasarkan undian panitia. Jadi, bisa saja kalian akan bertanding dengan teman dekat kalian," tambah Uryuu.

Eh? Jadi, ada kemungkinan aku tidak satu tim dengan Inoue?

* * *

Sore itu, di bawah payung dan rintik hujan, aku berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis yang bukan bernama Inoue.

.

Tadi, sesaat sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Aizen-sensei—guru olahraga kelas 1 yang berkacamata dan dikagumi para siswi—datang ke kelasku dan membawa lembaran pembagian tim di kelasku. Aku masuk tim merah, dan Inoue di tim biru. Ya, kami berpisah untuk sementara waktu.

"Hari Sabtu, kalian wajib datang ke sekolah untuk rapat bersama tim kalian masing-masing. Dalam rapat itu, kalian akan berkenalan dengan para _senpai_, memahami aturan festival olahraga dan membagi peserta lomba," kata Aizen-sensei sebelum melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut celana _training_ itu keluar dari kelas 1-1.

Pada awalnya, aku malas menghadapi festival olahraga itu. Pertama, karena Inoue berada di tim yang berbeda denganku. Kedua, aku kurang dekat dengan anak-anak lain di kelasku. Meskipun aku cukup dikenal di wilayah sekolah, aku memang agak tertutup dalam pertemanan.

Mengetahui bahwa Yukio—supirku—tidak bisa menjemputku karena lebih memprioritaskan Senna, aku melenggang tanpa semangat ke barisan loker yang berjajar rapi di depan pintu masuk.

Tapi, saat mengambil payung di lokerku—melihat awan kelabu dari jendela kelas—seorang gadis dengan tatapan-yang-tak-bisa-kujelaskan menghampiriku. Rambutnya hitam dengan dua kepangan panjang yang berbalut kain putih di belakangnya, menyisakan rambut pendeknya yang berpotongan unik.

"Hinamori? Mau pulang bersama?"

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan kepadaku. Ya, kami memang tak pernah saling bicara. Hanya sekadar tersenyum saat berpapasan di area sekolah pun jarang. Di kelas, dia termasuk anak yang aktif dan percaya diri, meski terkadang tampak sombong.

Dengan satu anggukan, aku mendapat teman baru sore itu.

.

"Kau akan mencalonkan diri untuk ikut lomba apa?" tanya Soi Fon memecah keheningan sore itu.

"Eh—aku tidak tahu. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan ikut serta dalam satu lomba pun."

"Benarkah?" Nada suara Soi Fon tampak terkejut mendengar jawabanku, tapi ia tetap tenang dan melanjutkan langkahnya mengikutiku. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan festival semacam ini?"

"Yah.. begitulah," balasku singkat. Aku malas membuka diri pada orang yang baru berteman denganku 5 menit yang lalu. "Kau?"

"Mungkin aku akan mencalonkan diri untuk ikut perlombaan halang rintang. Aku suka lomba sejenis itu. Atau... mungkin aku akan ikut lomba estafet," jawabnya bersemangat.

Sepanjang jalan sore itu, aku meghabiskan waktuku bersama Soi Fon untuk membicarakan apa pun yang kami temukan di jalan, atau sekedar basa-basi membicarakan topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya tahu satu hal, Soi Fon adalah teman yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Sabtu pagi. Aku tiba di sekolah 15 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Karena kegiatan hari ini bukan kegiatan resmi sekolah—melainkan kegiatan dari panitia festival—para siswa diperbolehkan mengenakan pakaian bebas.

Aku mengenakan atasan putih bermotif polkadot oranye dan rok selutut—berwarna hijau lembut. Pakaian keluaran butik ibuku itu kupadukan dengan tas kulit coklat yang tersampir di bahuku dan _flat shoes _coklat sederhana. Seperti biasa, rambutku kugelung dan kututupi dengan kain berwarna biru.

Aku menemukan Soi Fon sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di dekat pintu kelas 1-3. Saat melihatnya, ia melambai padaku dan aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hinamori, kenalkan ini Kira. Kira, ini Hinamori yang tadi kuceritakan." Soi Fon mengenalkanku pada pria berambut kuning dengan tatapan tajam di hadapanku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku padanya, dan ia melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, kami memasuki ruang kelas 1-3 yang dindingnya telah dibuka supaya bisa menyatu dengan kelas 1-4. Di sana terkumpul para anggota tim merah yang total seharusnya 75 orang—aku melihat jumlah yang cukup besar itu di daftar.

Saat bertanya pada Uryuu kemarin, seharusnya setiap tim terdiri dari 150 orang anggota. Tapi dengan jumlah yang terlalu banyak itu, tentu akan banyak siswa yang menganggur.

Total siswa di SMA Karakura adaah 450 siswa. Siswa-siswa kelas 3 tidak diwajibkan mengikuti festival ini, dan beberapa diantaranya memang mengundurkan diri. Ditambah lagi, beberapa puluh siswa menjadi petugas medis, panitia, dan sebagian menjadi anggota _marching band_, _supporter_ dan pemandu sorak—dan tidak ikut bertanding. Akhirnya, tersisa 225 siswa yang benar-benar bisa mengikuti pertandingan.

Aku menandatangani daftar hadir di meja guru dan menempati kursi yang masih kosong bersama Soi Fon dan Kira. Aku memandangi para siswa yang akan satu tim dan bekerjasama denganku. Syukurlah aku tak menemukan Kuchiki-_senpai _maupun Nemu-_senpai_ diantara mereka.

Tepat pukul 07.30, pemimpin rapat tim merah memasuki kelas. Dia adalah Ukitake-sensei. Dia adalah guru seni yang lembut dan baik hati, cara mengajarnya juga menyenangkan. Beliau juga merupakan pembina klub minum teh di SMA Karakura.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya. Saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk hadir di sini." Ukitake-sensei melihat ke arah daftar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm.. masih ada sekitar 15 siswa lagi yang belum datang ya? Tak apa, kita mulai saja sekarang ya..."

Pertama-tama, Ukitake-sensei meminta kami saling membaur untuk berkenalan satu sama lain. Ada _senpai_ yang bernama Shuuhei Hisagi yang wajahnya menyeramkan, lalu Nanao Ise yang dewasa. Di angkatan kelas 1, aku berkenalan dengan Hanatarou Yamada yang tampak gugup. Banyak sekali orang baru yang kukenal hari ini. Aku tak yakin dapat mengingat semuanya dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah acara berkenalan itu, Ukitake-sensei mulai mengambil pserta untuk setiap lomba. Selama itu, aku hanya diam, memandangi siswa-siswa lainnya mengacungkan tangan berebut posisi sebagai peserta lomba.

"Berikutnya, untuk lomba estafet, kita membutuhkan 4 pelari.."

"Saya!" Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Soi Fon yang mengacungkan tangannya dengan cepat di sampingku. Selain dia, ada seorang _senpai_ bermata seperti kucing yang juga mengacungkan tangannya. Ukitake-sensei pun menuliskan nama-nama peserta lomba estafet.

Aku menghela nafas dan berharap rapat ini cepat berakhir saat seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Maaf saya terlambat!" ujar suara itu. Sosok pemilik suara itu bergegas masuk dan menempati tempat yang kosong setelah membungkukan badannya pada Ukitake-sensei. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dia ada di tim merah juga?!

"Kau sih, hampir tiap hari terlambat!" celetuk seorang pemuda berambut merah di depanku. Hitsugaya-_senpai _hanya menjulurkan lidahnya membalas celetukan pemuda itu.

"Sudah.. sudah.. mari kita lanjutkan pembagian pesertanya."

Ukitake-sensei terus menuliskan nama-nama yang kebanyakan tidak kukenal di papan tulis kelas, termasuk namaku di sana. Kenapa ada namaku tertera di sana? Itu karena saat beliau membahas lomba mencari barang, Soi Fon mengacungkan tanganku—bukan tangannya—dan tanpa persetujuanku, Ukitake-sensei telah menulis namaku di sana.

Aku sedikit kesal pada Soi Fon yang sudah seenaknya mengajukan diriku sebagai peserta. Namun, aku baru sadar, aku kan tidak sedang berstatus 'milik seseorang' saat ini. Itu berarti aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku dalam festival olahraga tahun ini dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasa kulakukan bersama seorang pacar.

**To be continue**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Yosh, akhirnya saya update lagi! Gimana ceritanya? Ini masih belum masuk inti ceritanya sama sekali loh;) tapi saya kasih teman baru buat Momo~ saya skip dulu Ruki-Momo-Hitsu-nya hohoho...

Lalu, terimakasih untuk review di chapter 2-nya: **Reiji Mitsurugi** dan** Izumi Zai3 **atas usul dan dukungannya, juga untuk **Heirin **yang nggak log in, makasih yaa:D

Ohya, saya lupa ngucapin terimakasih buat akun '**Voidy**' yang nggak log in dan ngasih review di cerita saya yg _The Feeling Between Us_ :p maaf ya ga dibales di author's note, soalnya ceritanya udah tamat :p Terimakasih atas kritik, saran dan waktunya untuk membaca ff saya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! XD


	4. Chapter 3

**World of Chances**

Chapter 3

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**World of Chances**

is Demi Lovato's song

.

**warning**:pairing Hitsu x Hina, AU, OOC.

.

.

* * *

Masih ada 7 hari tersisa sebelum Festival Olahraga SMA Karakura dilaksanakan. Para siswa yang menjadi peserta berlatih giaT setiap harinya. Namun, tidak denganku. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku mengikuti lomba mencari barang, dan aku tidak perlu berlatih untuk itu, bukan? Tidak, aku tidak malas. Tapi, peserta lomba mencari barang kan tidak tahu-menahu soal barang yang harus dicari sampai waktu yang ditentukan tiba. Jadi, minggu ini kuhabiskan dengan menemani teman baruku berlatih.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, di sisi lapangan, aku memandangi gadis berkepang-dengan-balutan-kain yang setiap 2 menit sekali melintas di hadapanku. Ya, Soi Fon sedang berlatih meningkatkan kecepatan larinya untuk pertandingan estafet. Dia berada di lapangan sekolah setiap sore, berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun—meski tak setiap waktu aku berada di sampingnya, menemaninya.

Yah, aku memang bukan teman yang baik.

.

.

H-1 Festival Olahraga. Para siswa dipulangkan lebih awal. Soi Fon sangat bersemangat karena itu berarti dia bisa berlatih lebih lama.

Aku sudah berada di bangku pinggir lapangan, menunggu Soi Fon muncul untuk berlatih seperti biasanya—sambil menggenggam sebuah buku. Karena sekolah selesai lebih awal, aku jadi punya waktu luang untuk menyelesaikan novel terbaru yang kupinjam di perpustakaan kota ini. Besok sampai Senin, perpustakaan kota tutup. Kudengar ada penilaian dari salah satu kelompok pembaca yang terkenal Kota Karakura mengenai kelayakan buku-buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan kota.

Nah, itu berarti kesempatanku mengembalikan buku hanya hari ini. Kalau tidak, aku baru bisa mengembalikannya di hari Selasa, dan—kau tahu—dendanya sangat mahal. Apalagi, untuk buku baru seperti 'Little Witch' ini.

Ohya, aku memang hobi membaca. Mulai dari komik, novel, majalah, sampai buku pengetahuan. Aku percaya, setiap kata yang terdapat dalam suatu buku bisa memberikan arti sendiri. apa yang kubaca hari ini, pasti akan berguna. Lagipula, dengan membaca, kosa kataku akan bertambah dan—jujur saja, bagiku membaca itu sangat menyenangkan!

Aku membaca kalimat-kalimat yang teruntai indah di halaman 109 buku itu saat melihat gadis yang kutunggu turun ke lapangan. Dia meletakkan tas yang tersampir bahunya di samping tasku—di atas bangku. Kemudian, dia mulai berlari, seperti biasa.

Belum satu kali keiling lapangan dia habiskan, aku sudah berteriak padanya,

"Soi Fon, kau tak mau aku mengukur kecepatan larimu?"

Gadis berkepang yang kuajak bicara berhenti dan membungkukan badannya sejenak, mencari oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Dengan sebuah tanda 'OK', ia berjalan menuju garis 'START'. Ya, ia menyetujui tawaranku.

Soi Fon berlari secepat kilat sambil menggenggam botol minumnya—yang ia andaikan sebagai tongkat estafet. Dan Soi Fon telah berada di tempat awalnya berlari, dalam 30 detik.

.

.

"Hinamori, ke sini!" Seorang gadis berambut hijau terang memanggilku. Namanya Kuna, kalau aku tidak salah. Dia adalah salah satu peserta untuk pertandingan baseball putri.

Aku menghampirinya dan berbaur dengan anggota kelompok lainnya. Kuna memberiku bendera kelompok merah untuk menyorakkan dukungan pada peserta yang akan berlomba.

Festival Olahraga SMA Karakura yang ke-46 dimulai! Festival dimulai dengan pembukaan dari _marching band _sekolah. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan pengenalan para juri dan pengumuman hal-hal penting selama lomba. Yang menjadi MC-nya adalah seorang _senpai_—yang lagi-lagi—bertubuh cilik dengan rambut pink dan segaris senyum yang senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya. Suaranya imut, namun bersemangat

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja... Lomba lari jarak pendek! Nah, untuk para peserta wakil dari setiap tim, dipersilakan..."

Dari tim merah, pesertanya adalah... baiklah, aku lupa—bahkan, tidak tahu—namanya. Yang jelas, peserta tiap tim ada 2 orang. Siswa, dan siswi. Kemudian berlanjut dengan lomba lari jarak jauh, dan lomba lari cosplay.

Nah, untuk lomba lari cosplay ini, setiap tim mengirimkn 3 orang wakilnya. Salah satu wakil tim merah adalah Yamada! Sementara di tim lain... oh, ya ampun, apa itu benar Inoue yang sedang berdiri di garis 'START'? Wajahnya terus menyunggingkan senyum lebar sambil tersipu-sipu mendengar dukungan dari timnya. Kenapa ia tidak bercerita sama sekali bahwa ia memilih lomba lari cosplay? Apa dia malu? Atau dia ingn memberi kejutan?

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri ketika mendengar suara tembakan—tanda dimulainya lomba lari.

Para peserta sudah memasuki ruangan hitam bersekat di tengah-tengah lapangan, di mana di setiap bilik, terdapat kantung berisi baju cosplay yang harus mereka kenakan. Ohya, sebelum memulai pertandingan, mereka sudah mengambil undian nomor kantung terlebih dahulu.

Penonton menunggu cukup lama untuk para peserta berganti pakaian. Dan... wow, peserta dari tim kuning sudah keluar. Dia mengenakan kostum botol susu. Hahaha, lucu sekali melihat wajah _senpai_ yang bulat itu menyembul dari lubang di tengah botol.

Sementara itu, di belakangnya, seorang gadis—wakil dari tim biru—berambut kuning kasar yang diikat dua berlari mengenakan gaun putri dan _high heels _7 cm_-_nya. Dia berlari dengan wajah jengkel, bibir mengerucut dan sebelah mata tertutup mahkota perak.

"Pfft.. Hiyori! Hahaha, kau cantik sekali, huahahaha!" teriak Kuna di sampingku. Gadis bernama Hiyori yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya mencibir dan terus berlari.

"Ah, kenapa si Yamada itu lama sekali sih?" tanya Soi Fon di sampingku.

"Mungkin dia mendapatkan kostum yang sulit dikenakan," balas Kira santai.

Baru saja mereka berkata seperti itu ketika rombongan peserta lain menyusul keluar. Yamada... Ah, kasihan sekali dia. Kurasa dia akan dipermalukan sepanjang hari ini. Yamada mengenakan kostum kodok. Ya, kodok, dan berwarna hijau. Dia harus berlari dengan diselingi lompatan.

Semua peserta sudah keluar dari biliknya masing-masing tapi aku tidak melihat Inoue. Sampai aku melihat kain biru yang terikat di lengan sebuah robot yang berusaha keras berlari dengan cepat di balik kostum tebal nan berat. Itu Inoue.

.

.

"Ada yang tidak membawa bekal?" tanya Ukitake-sensei—pembina tim merah—dari pengeras suara ke hadapan seluruh anggota tim merah. Waktunya istirahat makan siang. Kami berdiam di bawah tenda dan hanya beralaskan kain terpal untuk duduk.

"Toushiro, _sensei_!" teriak _senpai_ yang berambut merah nanas.

"Renji juga!" balas Hitsugaya-_senpai_ di sebelahnya.

Ukitake-sensei hanya geleng-geleng tertawa sambil terkekeh melihat keduanya. "Kalian ini, selalu saja kompak dalam segala hal, yang negatif sekalipun. Atau kalian memang sengaja tidak membawa bekal makan siang karena tahu bahwa sekolah menyediakan?" tanya beliau dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Kedua _senpai_ yang dimaksud hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ini kupon makan siang untuk kalian berdua, antri yang tertib ya!" ujar Ukitake-sensei. Hitsugaya-_senpai_ dan temannya itu pun meninggalkan area istirahat dan langsung mengantre untuk mendapatkan pengganjal perut mereka.

Aku mengunyah nasi dalam mulutku sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan yang lain.

"Sudahlah, Yamada, jangan patah semangat begitu," ujar Kuna menyemangati. Ah ya, di pertandingannya tadi, Yamada kalah. Ia mendapat juara 8 dari 9 peserta yang bertanding. Kekalahannya tentu saja karena peran yang ia dapatkan adalah sebagai seorang kodok.

"Tapi... aku telah membuat kecewa para _senpai_, mempermalukan tim merah juga," katanya lirih. Dia benar-benar terpukul dengan hasil pertandingan tadi.

"Memangnya para _senpai_ itu marah padamu? Biar kubuktikan.. ah, ano, Ise-_senpai_!" Soi Fon mendatangi _senpai_ berkacamata yang wajahnya serius itu. Kemudian, ia kembali dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti menanyakan pendapat senpai itu," ujarku.

"Tentu! Katanya, tak usah dipikirkan, toh memang kau sedang tidak beruntung. Lagipula, wakil lain dari tim merah ada yang mendapat posisi 2 kan," ujar Soi Fon.

Kami melanjutkan istirahat makan siang itu dengan membicarakan lomba-lomba yang sudah dilaksanakan. Selain lomba-lomba lari, lomba basket putra juga sudah dilaksanakan dengan kemenangan di tim merah. Hisagi-_senpai_, yang berwajah seram dengan tattoo 69 itu ternyata benar-benar pantas menjadi kapten. Kecepatan men-_dribble_ dan ketepatan membidiknya patut diacungi jempol.

Lalu, untuk lomba tarik tambang, dimenangi oleh tim biru. Yah, anggota tim biru memang berbadan kekar. Lomba benteng, di mana seorang anggota tim yang membawa bendera, diangkat tinggi di atas kepala ke-6 anggota tim lainnya yang menjadi tumpuan. Dengan formasi seperti itu, ketiga saling menyerang, berusaha merebut bendera tim lawan. Aturannya, tim pertama yang mendapat bendera tim lainnya, menang. Kau tahu, pemenangnya adalah kami, tim merah! Hitsugaya-_senpai _yang berperan sebagai pemenang bendera bahkan berhasil mengambil kedua bendera lawannya.

* * *

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Kira padaku.

"Hanya berkeliling melihat tim lain," balasku sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di celanaku. Yang kukatakan itu, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku melihat Hitsugaya-_senpai_ meninggalkan tenda istirahat, dan melihat beberapa anggota tim biru di sekitarku—dan aku penasaran.

Iya, aku memang bilang aku tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi, itu sulit. Semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya. Apalagi, ia berada di tim yang sama denganku, membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku untuk terus memandanginya.

Dengan perlahan, kuikuti langkah Hitsugaya-_senpai_ yang mengarah ke belakang pepohonan yang dikelilingi semak-semak kecil. Dari sini, bahkan tenda tim-ku hanya terlihat ujungnya saja. Bagian samping sekolahku memang tertutup banyak tanaman hijau.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke balik salah satu pohon, dan mengintip apa yang _senpai_ lakukan dari sana. Oh, ada Kuchiki-_senpai_.

"Shiro-chan~." Terdengar panggilan manja dari _senpai_ beriris violet itu saat berjalan pelan mendekati Hitsugaya-_senpai_ yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil berdiri. "Kau sudah makan?" Nah, sekarang mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Sudah, tadi Ukitake-sensei memberiku kupon makan," jawab _senpai_ berambut putih salju itu cepat. Dan dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak membawa bekal? Kau kan bisa memintaku membuatkanmu bekal..." balas Kuchiki-_senpai._

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Rukia..." Ia menampakkan senyum mautnya yang melelehkan hatiku—meski aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Ohya, setelah ini aku akan bertanding. Lomba halang rintang~!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Setelah ini? Bersama Nemu, kan? Kalian akan menjalani rintangan apa?"

"Aku akan menjalani rintangan melewati jaring, dan Nemu berjalan di atas tali."

"Hmm, wajar saja. Dia itu memang jago akrobatik, tapi kenapa kau memilih rintangan yang mudah seperti itu sih?"

"Karena... aku tidak mau kalau harus memindahkan belut—aku geli. Aku juga tidak mau wajahku kotor dan tampak memalukan di hadapanmu di hadapanmu kalau harus mencari koin dalam tepung, atau kalau aku..." Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu terus mengoceh dengan ekspresi nyata—yang merupakan ciri khas _senpai_.

"Sst..." Hitsugaya-_senpai _memeluk pacarnya itu dari belakang, dan mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Cih, membuat hatiku panas saja.

"Apa pun rintangan yang kau pilih, aku selalu mendukungmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tak peduli apakah wajahmu akan penuh tepung atau penampilanmu berantakan, aku tetap mencintaimu..."

Sial! Kenapa Hitsugaya-_senpai_ harus mengatakan hal romantis seperti itu kepada pacarnya—di hadapanku-sih? Kulihat wajah Kuchiki-_senpai_ bersemu merah. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Hitsugaya-_senpai_, menatapnya dalam dan... tidak, aku tidak melihat mereka... berciuman. Ya, meskipun singkat, tetap saja mereka berciuman.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk di balik pohon besar itu dan berpikir sambil menatap langit, apakah rasa sukaku ini harus kupertahankan?

.

.

Hampir satu jam lamanya kami beristirahat, ketika terdengar peluit dan suara nyaring _senpai_ berambut pink dari pengeras suara—menandakan bahwa perlombaan akan dimulai kembali. Sebelumnya, _supporter_ pria dan para pemandu sorak berkolaborasi untuk menghibur kami. Mereka benar-benar keren! Benar-benar kompak! Aku salut pada mereka yang terus menyorakkan dukungan dalam setiap perlombaan.

Sekarang, saatnya perlombaan halang rintang. Setiap tim mengirimkan lima orang. Benar, ada Kuchiki-_senpai_ dan Nemu-_senpai_ di tim biru. Terdengar suara tembakan, dan setiap peserta pertama memulai aksi mereka, mencari koin dalam tepung, sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian, mereka berlari menuju peserta kedua, menepuk pundak peserta kedua, dan barulah para peserta kedua itu boleh berlari.

Itu Kuchiki-_senpai. _Dengan tubuh mungilnya, ia berlari cepat dan mulai merangkak melewati jaring. Setelah itu, ia memasuki terowongan pipa dan keluar untuk menepuk pundak peserta ketiga. Kali ini Nemu-_senpai_. Ia berlari dengan cepat, dan dengan titis berjalan di atas tali yang tingginya 1 meter di atas tanah. Keseimbangannya memang bagus, seperti apa yang kudengar saat menguping pembicaraan _senpai_-ku tadi.

.

.

Tim biru pemenang lomba halang rintang. Aku tak peduli. Sekarang giliran lombaku, dan aku harus mengikutinya dengan semaksimal mungkin. Aku bersiap di posisi START, dan saat tedengar suara tembakan, aku berlari menuju salah satu panitia yang memegang kertas berisi perintah barang apa yang harus kucari.

_Senpai yang tampan / senpai yang kau sukai._

Aku terdiam. Itu yang tertera di sana. Eh? Bukankah ini subjektif? Ah, memalukan, kenapa aku harus mendapat perintah seperti ini?

"Kau dapat perintah apa?" Aku mendengar seorang _senpai_ berambut kebiruan dengan tatapan mata yang tegas bertanya pada teman satu timnya. Mereka dari tim kuning.

"Sepatu olahraga berwarna pink," balas temannya yang berambut lurus dan tampak santai. "Agak sulit. Jadi, aku harus mengecek sepatu yang dikenakan setiap siswa di sini, kemudian membawa sepatu siswa tersebut ke garis FINISH di sana, Apache?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..." ujar _senpai_ bernama Apache itu. "Kalau aku harus membawa... belut garis miring sekotak bento. Perintah yang aneh. Aku penasaran dengan panitia lomba tahun ini. Kenapa perintah mereka tidak jelas begini? Apa maksudnya garis miring? Jadi aku boleh memilih, mau membawa belut atau bento? Begitu, Sun Sun?" Nah, aku setuju dengan perkataan Apache-_senpai_ ini.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..." balas temannya singkat. Mereka berdua menghela nafas, tapi kemudian mulai berlari mencari barang yang perintah.

Aku sendiri masih terdiam di tengah pinggir lapangan, sementara anggota tim-ku bersorak mendukung wakil dari tim merah. Selain aku, masih ada dua orang lagi.

_Senpai yang tampan_. _Senpai yang kau sukai._ Siapa ya? Apakah aku harus membawa Hitsugaya-_senpai_? Atau kedua _senpai_ lain yang pernah Inoe ceritakan kepadaku? Aku tidak tahu.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halooo~ saya lama sekali updatenya yaa? Soalnya saya malah nonton anime terus sih, melupakan FFn dan blog :'D ._.v gomen ya minna-san. Tapi, yang penting saya sudah update—malah di sela-sela UAS pula. Harusnya sih, selama UAS ga boleh buka komputer, tapi untung ada hari Minggu, jadi Sabtunya bisa bebas hihihi #curhat

Baiklah, asalnya festivalnya mau saya selesaikan dalam 1 chapter, tapi ternyata nggak kesampaian. Maaf saya jadi banyak omong gini, ini belum nyampe ke intinya juga._. sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang,_,

Yah, pokoknya, terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fict saya dan mengikuti terus. Terimakasih juga review chapter 2-nya untuk **Izumi Zai3 **dan **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia** :D


	5. Chapter 4

**World of Chances**

Chapter 4

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

**World of Chances**

is Demi Lovato's song

.

**warning**:pairing Hitsu x Hina, AU, OOC,

deskripsi kurang, alur kecepetan-_-.

.

.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ya, tanpa kusadari.

.

.

Biar kuceritakan secara singkat. Hari itu, di Festival Olahraga—tepatnya saat aku mengikuti lomba mencari barang—aku mendapat perintah yang cukup membingungkan di kertas yang kupilih.

_Senpai yang tampan / senpai yang kau sukai._

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh—mengingat ini lomba satu-satunya yang aku ikuti, dan aku berniat untuk memenangkannya—aku pun berlari ke arah tim-ku dan mencari sosok yang kuanggap pantas mendapat sebutan seperti apa yang tertera di kertas perintah lomba tersebut.

Aku mencari sosok itu. Ya, Hitsugaya-_senpai_. Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di bangku _supporter _tim merah, menatap lapangan dengan tatapan tak bersemangat sambil menggenggam botol minum berwarna oranye di tangan kanannya.

"Hitsugaya-_senpai_!" teriakku, terengah-engah saat mendatanginya.

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku menarik lengannya, membimbingnya berlari bersamaku ke garis 'FINISH', dan panitia festival menyerahkan bendera bertuliskan angka satu kepadaku. Aku juara pertama.

.

Ya ampun, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar terbawa emosi saat itu. Saat di kertas itu tertulis perintah untuk membawa _senpai_ yang kusukai, tubuhku refleks mencarinya. Mencari dia, kekasih Rukia-_senpai_ itu. Padahal, aku sudah berniat untuk melupakan—mengabaikan—perasaanku padanya. Padahal, aku sudah berniat untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan cinta mereka. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa?

.

Kupikir aku sudah cukup berbuat buruk terhadap Rukia-_senpai_ saat memilih Hitsugaya-_senpai_ sebagai _senpai_ yang kusukai. Yaah, kuharap orang-orang—terutama Rukia-_senpai_—tidak tahu apa perintah yang tertera di kertasku. Hanya panitia lomba yang tahu. Setelah aku ditetapkan sebagai pemenangnya, aku merobek kertas perintah itu menjadi sepihan-serpihan kecil, dan membiarkannya terbawa angin siang itu.

Saat anggota tim-ku bertanya, apa perintah di kertasku, kenapa aku membawa Hitsugaya-_senpai_, aku hanya menjawab, 'Perintahnya adalah membawa orang yang memiliki rambut dengan warna seperti salju.' Dan untunglah, mereka puas dengan jawabanku.

Tapi ternyata, festival olahraga kali ini berjalan lebih memuakkan lagi—bagi Rukia-_senpai_. Bagiku sih, aku menikmatinya. Saat lomba lari 3 kaki, pasangan Hitsugaya-_senpai_ tidak bisa ikut serta karena kakinya terkilir saat mengikuti lomba baseball. Saat Ukitake-_sensei_ bertanya siapa yang berminat menggantikan _senpai_ yang terluka itu, Soi Fon langsung menunjukku. Yang lain tampaknya setuju-setuju saja, mungkin mereka terlalu malas untuk mengikuti lomba seperti ini.

He? Terlalu malas? Kenapa para gadis genit yang selalu mengelilinginya layaknya satelit itu tidak ada yang mengajukan diri menjadi pasangannya? Hmm... tampaknya kepopuleranmu sudah berkurang ya, Hitsugaya-_senpai_. Hohoho.

Jadi, begitulah. Aku menjadi _partner_ Hitsugaya-_senpai_ dalam lomba lari 3 kaki. Jujur, aku sangat senang bisa berpasangan dengannya. Namun, aku berusaha menutupi hal itu dan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi, berlari bersama Hitsugaya-_senpai_, dengan tangannya yang merangkul pundakku benar-benar membuat emosiku campur aduk. Aku gugup, tapi juga berdebar-debar dan bersemangat. Aku sampai mengabaikan tatapan benci seorang _senpai_ beriris violet di seberang lapangan...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu usai Festival Olahraga itu berlangsung. Tim yang paling banyak mendapat juara adalah tim kuning, lalu tim biru di posisi dua, dan tim merah mendapat posisi terakhir.

Semenjak festival itu, aku jarang bertemu Rukia-_senpai_. Entah, apakah kami diam-diam saling menghindar atau memang tidak pernah berada di jalur yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya-_senpai_, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya karena dia sedang sibuk latihan untuk mengikuti turnamen sepakbola di kota sebelah.

Inoue bilang, dia sering melihat Rukia-_senpai_ keluar-masuk perpustakaan, sendirian. Kalau tidak, Rukia-_senpai_ pasti asyik menonton pacarnya berlatih sepakbola dari dalam lapangan—di bangku istirahat, bersama _senpai_ lainnya. Tapi, Inoue tidak pernah melihat Nemu-_senpai_ bersamanya. Baguslah, kupikir Nemu-_senpai_ memiliki sesuatu yang... entahlah... pengaruh buruk?

.

.

Hari itu, aku menemukan 2 goresan _cutter_ di pintu lokerku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap melakukan 'aktivitas di depan loker'-ku seperti biasa saat mendengar suara Nemu-_senpai_.

"Hoo... Kau sudah datang, bocah Hinamori?"

"Selamat pagi, _senpai_," ujarku mencoba tetap ramah setelah mendengar suara bernada tinggi dan meremehkannya itu. Nah, sekarang aku melihat Rukia-_senpai_ bersamanya—seperti _seharusnya_.

"Momo, nama keluargamu Hinamori kan? Apa kau... apa kau merupakan adik dari Senna Hinamori?" tanya Rukia-_senpai_ perlahan sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Iya, Rukia-_senpai_. Dia kakakku, yang lulus 2 tahun lalu dari sekolah ini."

"Nah, nah, sudah kubilang kan, Rukia. Pantas saja perilakunya sama sekali 'kakak'-nya itu," ujar Nemu-_senpai_ pada Rukia-_senpai_ dengan penekanan pada kata 'kakak'. Apa sih, yang mereka bicarakan?

"Terimakasih atas jawabanmu. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Mulai sekarang, bersiaplah, Momo Hinamori..." ujar Nemu-_senpai_ sebelum meninggalkanku. "Ayo, Rukia!" ujarnya lagi saat menarik tangan _senpai_ beriris violet di sampingnya.

Ng, bersiap untuk apa?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di pintu lokerku keesokan harinya. Ada goresan _cutter_ lebih banyak lagi di sana. Ditambah lagi, ada kertas bertuliskan, 'MATI' dengan tinta berwarna hitam pekat, yang menutupi permukaan pintu lokerku.

Apa...

Kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Aku berbalik dengan cepat, menatap sekelilingku, mengamati siswa-siswa lain yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan... aneh. Kenapa?

Aku kembali menatap pintu lokerku dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Ternyata, kejutan yang kutemukan di dalam lebih buruk lagi. Sepatu sekolahku basah, begitu juga dengan seragam olahragaku yang seharusnya akan kugunakan hari itu. Aku mendesah pelan, berusaha tetap tenang saat menutup pintu lokerku dan menuju ke guru piket untuk meminta izin mengenakan sepatu bebas dan jaket plus _training _saat pelajaran olahraga hari itu.

Tapi, saat aku masuk ke kelasku, aku melihat semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Syukurlah. Mungkin apa yang terjadi selama 2 hari ini hanyalah keisengan seseorang yang tidak suka kepadaku.

"Ada apa, Momo? Kenapa kau tampak lesu begitu?" sapa Inoue pagi itu.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Inoue. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam," balasku.

.

Istirahat siang. Aku mencari tempat duduk di kantin, sementara Inoue mengantri untuk pesanan kami. Aku menemukan tempat kosong yang pas untuk 2 orang di samping beberapa orang _senpai_ yang sedang menikmati roti isi-nya.

"Ano, _senpai_, permisi. Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Reaksi yang kudapatkan dari mereka tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. _Senpai_ yang kutanyai itu menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, dan penuh kebencian. "Tidak ada meja untukmu, Hinamori!"

_Kenapa?_

"Ya, kau tidak pantas memakai meja yang sama dengan kami, bodoh!" ujar _senpai_ lainnya.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan berusaha untuk tersenyum kecil. "A-ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu, maaf, aku akan mencari tempat lain," ujarku sambil berlari cepat menuju Inoue sambil menahan emosi yang keluar dari diriku.

"Lho? Ada apa Momo? Sudah dapat tempat?" tanya Inoue yang baru saja mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Ah, itu... meja kantin sudah terisi penuh Inoue, sebaiknya kita makan di kelas saja."

"Umm, begitukah? Baiklah."

.

.

Saat aku menggeser pintu kelas, aku menemukan tatapan yang kutemui di kantin tadi. Tatapan sinis.

"Dasar tak tahu aturan!" ujar seorang teman sekelasku sambil menatap sinis bergantian pada sepatu dan wajahku.

Oh, seseorang, tolong beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi masa-masa suram SMA bagiku.

Isi lokerku menjadi beragam, namun semuanya selalu memuakkan. Waktu itu, aku menemukan bangkai tikus di atas sepatuku. Selanjutnya, ada paku-paku payung di dalam sepatuku, membuat kakiku terluka dan membuat tim estafet-ku dalam pelajaran olahraga hari itu kalah. Aku semakin dibenci. Tampaknya, virus 'memberikan Momo Hinamori tatapan sinis' sudah menyebar ke seluruh angkatan—terutama di kelasku.

Setiap guru meminta seorang siswa di kelas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, semuanya menunjukku, seakan aku ini pesuruh. Saat aku berjalan di koridor, para _senpai_ melempariku dengan sampah atau alat tulis mereka, dan mereka berpura-pura bahwa kejadian itu tidak sengaja. Mereka memasang wajah malaikat diantara para guru. Mereka bersikap seolah hendak menolong dan mengasihaniku.

Semakin lama, aku merasa orang-orang menjauhiku.

Aku merasa orang-orang menganggapku tidak ada saat aku disakiti.

Tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku.

Aku sadar apa yang telah menimpaku.

Ini _bullying_. Aku pernah membaca soal ini sebelumnya. Tentang orang-orang yang di-_bully_ dengan seenaknya oleh penindas, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentang orang-orang sekitarnya yang takut menolongnya. Tentang si korban yang putus asa, tidak bisa melapor dan akhirnya... bunuh diri.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran dan imajinasi soal 'bunuh diri' itu. Aku tahu kalau hal seperti itu ada. Tapi yang aku tak tahu, kenapa aku yang menjadi korbannya? Kenapa? Apa salahku? Setidaknya, aku butuh alasan kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini!

Dulu, saat membaca kisah-kisah _bullying_, aku tidak mengerti kenapa para korban tidak berani melapor pada guru maupun orangtuanya. Aku memaki dalam hati, betapa bodohnya mereka. Kalau mereka tidak terbebas dari para penindas itu, itu salah mereka sendiri karena tidak meminta bantuan pihak sekolah. Kenapa mereka begitu takut mencari keadilan?

Tapi, kini, aku tahu sendiri. aku mengerti rasanya di-_bully_. Aku mengerti, kenapa_ mereka_ tidak melapor kepada pihak sekolah. Karena mereka tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk membuka mulutnya soal penindasan di sekolah terhadap pihak sekolah itu sendiri. karena ada ancaman yang lebih besar jika _mereka_ memberitahu pihak sekolah. Oh, Momo, kenapa kau jadi pengecut begini?!

"Hai bodoh, bisa kau buangkan ini?" Suara seorang _senpai_ berambut pink tua yang diikat di kedua sisinya, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku baru sadar, sejak tadi aku melamun sambil berjalan tak tentu arah di sepanjang koridor tengah.

Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya dipermainkan. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan _senpai_ yang berwajah angkuh di hadapanku ini. Aku menerima tempat sampah kelas yang dari _senpai_ itu dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat isinya.

_Foto-fotoku. _

Foto saat aku di festival olahraga, fotoku bersama teman-teman sekelas, dan... foto-foto pribadiku yang ada di dunia maya. Lebih parahnya lagi, semua foto itu sudah tidak utuh lagi . Kebanyakan penuh tusukan, robekan, dan coretan penuh emosi.

"Ohya, kalau sudah selesai, mungkin kau bisa membuang sisanya di gerbang koridor timur dan barat," ujar _senpai_ berambut pink tua itu lagi.

Sambil membawa tempat sampah kelas 2-3 itu—tertera nama kelas di permukan tempat sampah sekolahku—aku menuju ke gerbang koridor timur. Ada kerumunan di sana.

"Permisi... Permisi..." ujarku menyeruak kerumunan. Apa yang kutemukan di sana? Sebuah papan pengumuman penuh dengan foto-fotoku, yang penampilannya sama seperti yang ada di dalam tempat sampah yang kubawa.

Penuh goresan, tusukan, coretan...

Sambil menahan emosi yang bisa membuat air mataku tumpah, aku mencabuti foto-foto yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu satu per satu.

"Kenapa dicabut?!" terdengar teriakan seorang siswa dari belakangku.

"Biarkan saja foto-fotomu itu menempel di sana, jalang!" tambah seorang siswi.

Ya ampun, bahkan sekarang aku dikatai jalang. Benar-benar...

Selesai mencabuti foto-foto di koridor timur, aku menuju koridor barat dan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berusaha tetap tenang dan berpikir positif. Pastilah orang yang menindasku ini benar-benar mencari tahu dan peduli padaku, buktinya mereka sampai mencari foto-fotoku dari internet dan mengeprint-nya. Apa mereka begitu tertarik padaku...?

..Sampai melakukan hal tidak wajar seperti ini...

"Lihat, _sampah_ membuang _sampah_!" terdengar seruan dari seorang _senpai_ di sudut koridor, diiringi suara tawa yang kejam.

Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, dan membuang semua foto-fotoku yang tidak layak dipandang lagi. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku, dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi. Penindasan ini mungkin baru berlangsung selama seminggu, tapi aku merasa telah berada setahun di neraka! Seharusnya aku punya seseorang di sampingku! Seharusnya aku punya seseorang yang bisa menyemangatiku! Seharusnya aku punya seseorang yang bisa menanggung suka dan duka bersama!

_Seharusnya aku punya seseorang yang mereka sebut 'sahabat'._

Benar. Inoue. Di mana dia saat aku membutuhkannya?! Memang saat awal terjadinya penindasan ini, Inoue masih ada di sampingku. Dia menemaniku, menyemangatiku meski secara diam-diam.

Tapi sekarang? Inoue tidak pernah lagi menyapaku. Saat melihatku, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, yang dipaksakan—dan dipenuhi rasa takut. Bahkan, yang lebih sering terjadi adalah dia tidak menyapaku sama sekali, dan malah menatap sepatunya saat berpapasan denganku. Aku mengerti kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku.

Ya, _dia tidak mau bernasib sama denganku. _Tapi... aku ingin tahu kenyataannya dan aku memutuskan untuk bicara dengannya. Namun, entah kapan itu bisa dilakukan.

Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang lain? Soi Fon? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama 2 minggu ini. Kami bahkan tidak melakukan kontak sama sekali. Yamada? Bisa kau tebak, dia takut saat melihatku. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku kan korban. Kenapa dia malah takut padaku? Kira? Oh, dia sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya, dan aku yakin dia bahkan tak tahu soal penindasan ini.

Hitsugaya-_senpai_? Dia satu-satunya _senpai _harapanku, yang kupikir tidak akan ikut menindasku. Tapi di mana dia? Betapa beruntungnya aku, dia sedang sibuk mengikuti turnamen sepakbola. Benar-benar, deh. Musuhku yang memulai semuanya ini, memilih waktu yang tepat.

"Wah, wah, wah, ada yang sendirian di sini ya, rupanya?"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan menatap _senpai_ yang paling kubenci itu di hadapanku dengan tatapan benci...—tapi aku tidak berani. Jadi aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Di belakangnya, ada Rukia-_senpai_, Hiyori-_senpai_, dan 2 orang _senpai_ lain yang tidak kukenal.

"Hiyori, tadi kau bilang kau sedang bosan, kan? Sepertinya dia bisa menjadi _mainan_ kita saat ini..."

Oh. Tampaknya, permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo minna~ Maaf sekali aku baru update sekarang. Lama banget yaa T^T Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu update-an cerita ini :) Nah, bagaimana ceritanya? Di sinilah ceritanya mulai masuk ke inti~ Saya memang pengen bikin cerita soal _bullying_ gitu._.

Kalau dilihat, cerita ini tidak ada genre romancenya, tapi malah friendship. Maaf kalo adegan mesra HitsuRuki atau HitsuHina-nya sedikit :( Maaf juga kalo saya tidak berbakat membuat cerita _bullying_ seperti ini, tapi saya pengen :p

Nah, ada yang punya usul penindasan apalagi yang biasa terjadi?._.

Ohya, terimakasih atas reviewnya **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia** dan **Izumi Zai3**, juga **aRaRaNcHa**-_senpai_ :D Mohon bantuannya~!

Terakhir, Selamat Tahun Baru 2013! Semoga di tahun ini, kita bisa bekerja lebih baik lagi, dan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia semakin maju lagi dengan ff yang berkualitas! Hehehe~


End file.
